


Few More Surprises

by klutzy_girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kid Fic, Post-Season/Series 16, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set postDaughters. There's a few more surprises waiting upstairs for Gibbs.





	Few More Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even gone here in several years but like many others, Ziva's return reeled me back in (at least for the premiere). Hope you enjoy!

When Gibbs followed Ziva up the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks when Tony entered his sight of vision. “I should have known,” he said dryly.

Tony grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug. “Hey, boss. I’d ask how you are but clearly not good since we’re getting you the fuck out of dodge.” He and Ziva both missed their team - their family so much, and it was nice to see Gibbs despite the circumstances.

“Hi, Grandpa Gibbs!” Tali chimed excitedly. Although she had only met him once and didn’t even remember it, her parents had shown her pictures of him (and her aunts and uncles) numerous times.

“Wow, look at you. So big!”

“Go!” shouted a toddler, and Gibbs did a double take at the stroller in his kitchen.

Tony and Ziva both smirked. “Meet your other granddaughter, boss - Kelly Rose DiNozzo, born on March 6th, 2017. Sorry we couldn’t tell you about her sooner.” He hoped they’d be able to inform the others relatively soon, but that was up to Ziva.

Gibbs exhaled. “Yeah? They’re both beautiful. You two make some cute kids.” Tali and Kelly’s existence were definitely major shocks, and he had three years to get used to the former.

Ziva tapped her foot impatiently. “We need to go - there’s not enough time to stand around and chit chat.” She grabbed Gibbs’ sleeve and practically pulled him out of the kitchen as Tony grabbed Tali’s hand and started pushing the stroller at the same time. They all bolted out to the car, Tony strapping both girls in, and then he sat in the back while Ziva got in the driver’s seat. 

“Where are we going?” a curious Gibbs asked.

“Somewhere you’ll be safe,” Ziva answered cryptically as she shifted gears and the car sped up.

Tali squealed excitedly while Kelly shot her father a terrified look. “You should be used to this by now, baby girl,” a laughing Tony told her.

“It’s fun,” Tali assured her younger sister, reaching over to pat her shoulder. 

“You enjoying fatherhood?” Gibbs questioned Tony, a smirk on his face.

Tony grinned back. “Most of the time,” he joked. Ziva, Tali, and Kelly were his entire world and his girls meant everything to him. He couldn’t imagine life without them now, despite the fact that he hadn’t even known of his eldest’s existence three years prior.

“Don’t take it for granted. Either of you,” he told them.

“We don’t.” Tony had missed too much time with Ziva and Tali and didn’t intend up on ever giving up his family.

All of them quieted down (even the girls, surprisingly, who ended up falling asleep) and they arrived at their destination several hours later. 

Gibbs helped Tony unbuckle the girls out of their carseats and the four of them followed Ziva into her safe house. “We will take care of this - we have a plan - but step was one getting you to a safe location,” she explained to him.

The two of them made small talk for a few minutes while they waited for Tony to put the girls to bed. Once he rejoined them, Tony beelined towards Ziva and kissed her. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, but we were only apart for less than ten minutes.”

“Couldn’t be without you, I guess.”

Her eyes lit up in recognition. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Gibbs sighed and interrupted them. “Don’t get me wrong - you two are adorable, and we definitely need to talk about rule 12 and how this happened - but we have other priorities at the moment.”

“Yes, we do. But we have something else to tell you,” Tony told him.

“Are you pregnant again?” Gibbs asked Ziva.

“No, I am not. Two kids is enough while we’re on the run. But this something else pertains to us,” Ziva hedged.

“Ziva and I are married!” Tony yelled excitedly.

Gibbs had been hit with so many shocks tonight he didn’t know how he was still standing. “You two are married.”

Ziva nodded as she and Tony entwined their hands. “We eloped in the summer of 2017 - August 20th, to be exact.”

“She didn’t want to be knocked up when we got married,” Tony added, a grin on his face. He yelped when Ziva (gently) stomped on his foot.

“Congratulations, you two. Got any more bombs to drop on me?” Still reeling, Gibbs knew they needed to get back on track.

“Nope.” Tony did kiss Ziva again, however. And although Ziva was still upset Gibbs hadn’t been able to walk her down the aisle, they intended to renew their vows once she was able to fully come out of hiding (they just wanted to throw a party for their family, honestly, and it was a good excuse).

They were so fucking sappy Gibbs didn’t know how to deal with it so he just ignored them. “First things first - is my team in any danger?”

“Orli is making sure that your team is safe but they will need to be informed of my presence.” Ziva was both terrified and looking forward to it.

“Abba!” cried Tali.

“I’ll be right there!” Tony called back. He shot Gibbs a guilty look before rushing back to the bedroom to check on his oldest daughter.

Ziva was going to make sure that nothing happened to Gibbs or the rest of their family, and she knew Tony agreed with her.

They had a family to protect.


End file.
